fictional_realms_collidefandomcom-20200213-history
No.47
47's Abilities, Mark Parchezzi's abilities, Sanchez's abilities, and 48's abilities are here on the official HITMAN wiki (Despite them lacking some feats from the Novels and Ingame cutscenes.) One can read the Novels for themselves here and here Name: Agent 47, Tobias Rieper, No.47, The Hitman, and many other names. Origin: Hitman Gender: Male Age: 55(Though IO Interactive stated he’s Timeless/Ageless.) Classification: Clone, Silent Assassin Summary: Agent 47 also known as The Hitman is the protagonist of the Hitman games. He is a genetically engineered clone of Dr. Otto Wolfgang Ort-Meyer. 47 is the best assassin of the ICA. Weaknesses: None notable Lifting Strength: Peak Human Striking Strength: Wall Level(Can snap Sanchez's neck with little effort, Can harm no.48 clones and Mark Parchezzi who are as strong as him.) Can kill a Ghost. Can suffocate someone with a pillow. Speed: Superhuman movement speed (See notes + Iron Man 3 increases 47's running speed by 7%), At least Subsonic reaction speed, (After being ambushed by four opponents with guns, 47 is able to draw/raise his weapon and kill them all before they can react. Guns down every one of the FBI agents before they can kill him .(This is in the Amendment XXV mission after Mark activates the bomb), and beat 11 No.48 clones who are slightly faster than 47(48 clones are genetically engineered to be physically and mentally superior to 47, as well as also being trained killers themselves, but lack free will), . 47 can gun down 10 cops and 1 SWAT member before they can shoot him. Ran 10.00km within 36:39:05 In subzero temperature etc, Lands two kills within 2.3 seconds. | At least Massively Faster Then Light ( Dodged a bullet from Mark Parchezzi from close range from a 10 inch barrel .50 action express Desert Eagle, which is slightly above Mach 1.3, Even stated here that 47 immediately dodged a bullet from Mark by Mark trying to shoot him. Calculated to be at this speed here ) Durability: Peak Human(Recovered from a 189 pulse average within 13 seconds after running 10.00 km within 36:38:05) At least Room Level, possibly small building level (Tanked an explosion with little to no damage. 1:30 to 1:50 of the video) (Survived a 1000ft fall into the ocean during a storm and floated in rough waters for 7 hours straight before the ICA found him and picked him up. Tanked being thrown in a room and was only knocked out for a few minutes by Sanchez. (47 Fiber Wiring Sanchez is PIS since 47 is not dumb enough to pull this off.) Could stand out in -10 degree below zero as a child, having to complete an exercise that would take an Olympic Athlete 4 minutes, maybe more. Destructive Capacity: At least Wall level (Able to fight, disarm, knock out and kill trained soldiers with full body armor and even multiple such foes at once. Can overpower a 200 kg man. Defeated other genetically engineered assassins that are genetically superior to 47 like No.6, 48, and Mark Parchezzi 3. Defeated Sanchez by easily snapping his neck, Sanchez is confirmed to be Superhuman. These assassins like the army of No. 48 have a much lower reaction to pain than 47 does and can tolerate much more damage than 47 himself. The No.48 clones are immune to small firearms. Mark Parchezzi 3 is extremely resistant to small firearms. 47 beats Sanchez, a 7’6” 440lbs professional wrestler who was injected with a Super Soldier Serum and has almost doubled muscle capacity as a result of it, in around 30 seconds, Participated in a bar fight and fought multiple people.) higher with equipment. Range: Standard Melee range, farther with weapons, Wall level, higher with Equipment Stamina: 2+/4 (Rarely shows signs of tiring. Peak Human) Tier: Rank 2 physically, Higher with equipment and prep. | Rank 2(Room level) durability wise | Possibly rank 3 Durability wise. Standard Equipment: Silverballers, Fiberwire, sometimes Anaesthetic, Poison/Sedative Syringes and remote bombs. Whatever weapon he can get his hand on in the middle of any mission, Whatever the ICA gives him for a mission. Intelligence: Genius(Well trained and educated. Knows multiple languages and can learn multiple languages within hours to days as discussed in this forum. Shows some knowledge of Superman here Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Characteristics, Enhanced Senses(Sees people, target, and items of interest as stated here) through walls , Expert Hand-to-Hand Combantant, Weapons Mastery, Stealth Mastery(Stated that not even cameras could pick him up, Stated that all of 47’s past missions were unsolved or accidents), Expert in parkour, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, Regeneration (Low), Multilingual(Speaks English, French, Russian, Spanish and likely many more), Precognition(Stated here), Can hold his breath for 4 minutes (likely higher), Can get over addiction within 2-3 days, something that’d take an average human weeks to even months to get over, Expert Impersonator, Minor resistance to fire, can become a chameleon(Blending in with the masses and playing a role as stated here), Can detect snipers with his instinct as shown here, Can Yield virtually any weapon with ease as stated Stated that he has a 100% mission success rate , 47 can use both of his hands equally as they are both dominant. Can kill a ghost * Feats: Agent 47 has a 100% mission success rate, which is incredible considering the vast number of assassinations he's been assigned to as well as the difficulty of them. He is so good of an assassin that most of his hits look like accidents and until the end of Blood Money nobody could prove he even existed. Let's go over his best hit. * Agent 47 breaks into the White House and kills the Vice President, as well as the second best assassin in the world, The White House had full security. * Recovered from a 189 pulse average within 13 seconds after running 10.00 km within 36:38:05 * Tanked being thrown in a room and was only knocked out for a few minutes by Sanchez * Survived a 1000ft fall into the ocean during a storm and floated in rough waters for 7 hours straight before the ICA went to pick him up. * Tanked an explosion with little to no damage. * Ran 10.00km within 36:39:05 * . 47 can gun down 10 cops and 1 SWAT member before they can shoot him. * Defeated 11 of Ort-meyer’s most up to date clones, the 48’s. 48 clones are genetically engineered to be physically and mentally superior to 47, as well as also being trained killers themselves, but lack free will. * After being ambushed by four opponents with guns, 47 is able to draw/raise his weapon and kill them all before they can react. Guns down every one of the FBI agents before they can kill him .Managed to beat Mark Parchezzi 3 who is stated to be much faster than 47 by reaching the roof of the white house much sooner than 47 * Can snap Sanchez's neck with little effort * Can harm other clones like 47 as a child * Shows some knowledge of Superman here ** Dodged a bullet from Mark Parchezzi from close range and according to here bullets move at 1700 mph, 47 would have to be Mach at least 2.4-2.5 to dodge a bullet from that distance. ** 47 outsmarts Trained Human ICA Agents that had a file on him and were looking for him throughout some parts of Absolution. Feats Events at the Asylum Training with the Agency ** Hitman: Codename 47 ** Hitman 2: Silent Assassin ** Hitman: Enemy Within ** Flashbacks of Hitman: Contracts ** Hitman: Blood Money ** Hitman: Damnation ** Hitman: Sniper Challenge ** Hitman: Absolution ** HITMAN™ ** Note:The First two are what happens before Codename 47. Notable Wins Notable Defeats Notes No.47 should be Superhuman in terms of movement speed as No.47 was probably not even at his peak performance, since he recovers so fast, it could be just his routine. Lots of people keep time of their run times even when they are not trying for a personal best or a record. Do Keep in mind that 47 is not TRAINING to beat records and isn’t a pro athlete with decades of focused, intense endurance running. 47's 36:39 while in the snowy terrain with High altitude landscape, heavy snow, plenty of obstacles (trees and shit), ski jackets n pants, subzero temperatures, etc slowed down 47 by 10 minutes. 26:39 on land without training.''''